Sticker Shop
The Sticker Shop is a place in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. In it, the player can use coins to buy Sticker Packs. Sticker Packs may contain potted plants, summon-able zombies, character stickers, consumables or upgrades. A few Sticker Packs are given to the player for free as a welcome to the game and sometimes for competitions, and every time a class is leveled to Level 4 to Level 10, a Sticker Pack is given to the player as a welcome gift, these packs are always the same. Ten seconds (fifteen seconds in Garden Warfare 2) prior to a multiplayer match, the player cannot access the sticker shop. Instead there is a sign saying: "Sorry, the Sticker Shop is closed, a new match is about to start!" In sticker packs, there are different stickers that have different 'rarities'. More common stickers have less amazing items, while super rare and legendary stickers bring amazing items and characters. The rarities are listed below; *Common - Can be found in practically any sticker pack. They have a gray outline. *Uncommon - Are better than Common items, but are still found quite easily. They have a white outline. *Rare - Better than Uncommon items, but not as good as Super Rares. They have a red outline. *Super Rare - These items are usually animated and the characters are very good. They have a blue outline *Legendary - These items can animate and function while in-game, and characters have Legendary meters, which can be filled to trigger a more powerful mode. They are extremely hard to find. They have a gold outline. They will also play the song "Ode to Joy" when received. *Special - These items are only given to players who have done specific/special tasks. They have a silver/black outline. Sticker Packs ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Gallery Trivia *The Zomboss Down Pack used to cost $30,000 until the Suburbination DLC came out. *The Deluxe pack is only obtainable by purchasing the digital deluxe version of the game. *An alternate version of the Deluxe pack can be purchased from Origin to get one of four coin packs. Here are the prices of the coin packs: **Pack 1: 13,500 coins **Pack 2: 30,000 coins **Pack 3: 85,000 coins **Pack 4: 200,000 coins *If the player has all upgrades, characters and customizations unlocked, the sticker packs will yield nothing but consumables. *In Garden Warfare, a special Plants vs. Zombies 5th birthday commemoration gives all players 100 Skip Challenges in the form of 5 Super Duper Packs. *During the Cyber Sale weekend, all sticker packs were half-priced for a limited time. *There are Sticker Packs on the PlayStation versions of the game that contain customization's based on Rachet and Clank and Fat Princess. *GW2 Sticker Shop decided to do some "sprucing up" at the store. The changes in the bottom are: **Phenomenal Character Packs now include Breakfast Brainz, Toxic Citron, Nec'Rose and Captain Squawk **Extraordinary Packs now cost 5,000 more (was 15,000 now 20,000) but it includes Common, Uncommon and even Rare content from any Zombopolis Pack's and Frontline Fighters Pack's **Wondrous Pack of Greatness includes all content from Zany Zombopolis and Frontline Fighters and now has a chance for Legendary's, and now shows the icon from Zany Zombopolis Pack with Chomper wearing antlers and Captain Deadbeard wearing a raised anchor **Fertilizer Fun Pack's and Amazing Brains pack's have been removed as of now. **Hero Showcase Plant/Zombie Packs and the Minions Booster's are still there. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Shops Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2